


How We Fell In Love

by Yourkawaiidream



Category: Free!
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourkawaiidream/pseuds/Yourkawaiidream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years have passed ever since Iwatobi's and Samezuka's third years graduated and pursued their life goals. This is how two of them fell in love with each other after they got rejected by their long time best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART 1

I can still remember how we met. I’ve know him from long before, since Rin first came to Iwatobi Swim school and spent his days with us, but it was until Gou-chan invited us to Samezuka’s School Festival that I finally had a chance to talk to him. At first glance he may seem cold and rude, but in reality he is kind and caring, not to forget his charming smile. He is the same age as me, and used to be a swimmer, like me, but because of a shoulder injury he can no longer swim like he used to. His name is Sousuke Yamazaki, and this is our story.  
Like I said before, I met him in Samezuka’s School Festival of our third year of High School. It was when Rin showed us around, and Nagisa decided it would be fun to do a water-gun war around Samezuka Academy. Instead of the traditional teams (Samezuka vs Iwatobi) we decided to mix ourselves up, and I ended in the same team as Rin, Nitori-kun and Rei.  
“We must be careful, Sousuke has very good aim,” said Rin as we were preparing ourselves to ‘fight.’ As Rei and Nitori-kun parted their ways I grabbed Rin’s arm, preventing his from leaving.  
“What type of person is Sousuke?”  
“Huh?” Rin seem confused by my sudden interest.  
“I want to avoid any conflicts.”  
“Well, Sousuke’s a good guy, my best friend of course. He can seem indifferent, but don’t let that deceive you” finishes as we hear a ruffle from the bushes and Rin dodges Nagisa’s shot as I try to shoot him. The game had started and I had forgotten about Sousuke for a while. I could feeling of wanting to know this person more. As the day ended, and Rin won the match giving the victory to our team, I decided to talk to Sousuke.  
“Hi, Yamazaki-kun, can I-”  
“I told you to call me by my name Makoto, and drop the -kun when you do.” he told me with a rather scold-type tone of voice.  
“Sorry, Sousuke.” I laughed nervously. “I wanted to know if you wanted to exchange contact information?”  
“Sure.” he said as he pulled out his phone out of his left pocket moving it to his right hand. “My shoulder isn’t that bad as it seem, it was just best for it at this moment.”  
“Sorry”  
“No need to apologize. Is your phone ready?”  
We shook our phones and our LINE exchanged information. That night I sent him a text. I didn’t expect this to of something so wonderful.


	2. PART II

Not long after that, Rin, Sousuke, Haru and I graduated from High School and embarked into the college life. Rin went back to Australia to continue practice swimming, Sousuke (for what Rin told me) left to America to get proper medical attention for his shoulder, and Haru and I went to the same University in Tokyo.  
At the beginning it was hard between Haru and I because I selfishly confessed my feeling to Haru. Sadly they were not reciprocal, So it made it awkward between both of us. It took some time and a call from Haru for us to get back together, but it was never the same as before. Rin came to visit every now and then, and he always took Haru away. Until one summer, Haru told me he was going to move to Australia and train with Rin. That came to no surprise, specially since I heard them making out in my bathroom and ever since Rin came to Iwatobi, he became someone special for Haru, someone I could be for Haru.  
Haru left in no time, and I found myself alone in a big apartment. I was sad, so I tried to keep myself busy with school work and a part time job, but I also felt happy. I was happy because I was still hurt from my stupid decisions, I was finally by myself, and I could finally stop faking this smile and cry for some time. Haru called almost every other day, of course he was busy with Rin and training, and I assume Australia has different view on same sex couple, they can be a more open about their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small update... It took me some time because I felt this was kind of short but honestly I like the length of this chapter.


	3. PART III

It’s been a couple of months since Haru left with Rin, and it’s been a couple of week since I last cried for him. Ever since he left I’ve been able to concentrate with school, I’ve gone home a couple of times and it has been easier to get through the rejection of a couple of years ago. I met with Nagisa, who seems to be happy with Rei, they both went to the same university and they’re openly dating. Sadly we cannot meet as much as we did before, since they both decided to go to an university in Osaka. Beside that, it’s been some time since I had any contact with Sousuke. We used texted, but once Haru and I graduated from Iwatobi, Sousuke and I stopped. I made the stupid and selfish idea to confess my love for Haru right after graduation, just to find out that he was already in a relationship with Rin that still stands today. After that my relationship with Haru became awkward until I moved to Tokyo. I was thankful I decided to go to an University away from Iwatobi, but for my luck, so did Haru. It was hard for me to stay close to him, especially since every time he called, I would instinctively answer as quickly as possible.

One day, while I was writing a report for my English class at a local cafe as I saw a figure sit across from me and honestly, I thought it was Haru.   
“Haru, are you done with the report? do you think Rin can check this for me?” I said without looking away from the screen of my computer.   
“Why are you confusing me with that idiot?! And sure, I can ask Rin but I don’t know how that idiot can be of help.”  
I knew that it wasn’t Haru, in fact I knew exactly who he was without looking up, still I did. It was Sousuke Yamazaki. I haven’t seen him in person since the Samezuka School Festival; no, I think i was since Rin and him graduated from Samezuka, and I went because Gou invited me. We’ve been texting and calling every now and then, and he was the only one, I know, knew what happened between Haru and me. Not even Rin knew.  
“Sousuke!? Long time no see.”  
“So you are in school?” he asked with a gentle smile as he called for a waitress to order something.  
“Yea, second year now. Funny how time flies. What about you? Are you in school?” I asked as I took my glasses off.  
“Well, I am about to start my first year. I had to take a year off to properly take care of my shoulder.”  
“How’s that going? I mean your shoulder.”  
“My shoulder? Fine, Almost completely healed. I still can’t swim as I used to but now I no longer need protection.”  
“That’s great!” I couldn’t help but smile when he told me the news, and I couldn’t help but noticed his embarrassed face as he tried to look away.  
“How are you still around that idiot? Didn’t he reject you?” Those word hit hard.   
“He did,” I replied, it still hurts as it did 2 years ago, "but he is still my closest friend and I care for him."  
"You're too nice, you know that?"  
I faintly smiled, I didn't think of it as a compliment, or at least it didn't feel like one. "So have you decided with University you are going to attend?"  
"Yea, I'm going to ＯＯ University"   
"That's where I am going!" I was very surprised, and he just gave me a smirk it made my heart thrust. I didn't think this was going to happen to anyone but Haru. Our conversation continue until late night, we shared a dinner at a small ramen place close by where my apartment is, and we parted after that. I wonder when I am going to see him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking from class with a group of classmates when i first saw him on campus, he was at a table having lunch with a group of people. He was smiling and laughing, it made me want to join, but I didn’t. Our eyes met as I was leaving the area.  
"Why didn't you came say hi?" Said sousuke rather loudly for the library. "I saw you and i know you saw me."  
"You were with a group of people, that's why I thought it was intrusive"  
"You are never intrusive" he said as he scratches the back of his head, "next time do come say hi"  
I was really surprised he said such thing, it kind of seemed he wanted to be close to me. After that we both remained quiet for a moment before he invited me to dinner. Obviously I told him that I had to finish this homework first, but he agreed. He decided to study while I was doing homework, though it was hard to concentrate because our eyes kept meeting. It wasn’t long before I became curious about him. I decided to end my homework right there and ask him more about him.  
“If you are going ask, shouldn’t we do this over the meal i offered earlier” he said as me slightly smiled at me. I couldn’t deny to that smile. We soon left the library and head to a family dinner close to campus. We talked for hours. I found out that he wants to be Sports Physical Therapist, mainly to prevent injuries like the one he had. It has been hard on him, the injury I mean. I didn’t want to talk the topic any further.  
We stayed at the dinner for a couple of hours and then we each parted our ways. It was nice to have someone around, someone with whom I can be comfortable and that knows what happened between Haru and me. This also made me wonder with Sousuke had feeling for Rin, just like did for Haru; and if he had, has he been suffering too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to apologize for being away... from now I am going to try to be consistent with this, but I am not in a good emotional place and what I write when I am there is not fluffy and sweet like I want my writing to be


	5. Chapter 5

During dinner it was really weird, more like it was kind of awkward. We talked about stuff but soon after the conversation ended rather quickly and we end with a very weird awkward silence. It went on like that throughout the whole meal until I mentioned Rin. Sousuke talked about Rin like I talk about Haru; even with that sad smile I really hate doing. I think Rin has been a sensible topic for Sousuke, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned him.  
"Rin is to me, what that idiot Nanase is for you. So don't overthink it too much"  
I left a light relief as i heard him say such thing. I guess we are in a same spot, "Sousuke, are you in love with Rin?"   
I asked bluntly. Sousuke gave me a really sad smile, it hurt to see it. Then it hit me, he loved Rin like I loved Haru. Sousuke understood most if not all of my pains because he was feeling the same.  
"Rin was my first love." He said as he took a sip of the beer he was drinking. "He was my first kiss and the first person I truly had feelings for; but i figured them out too late. By the time I new what I was feeling he was already with Nanase. I guess that's the reason why I cannot stand that Guy Nanase, no offense."   
I was shocked, I truly was. Sousuke who has kept me together after the rejection has been going through the same, but i was never there for him. I left really bad.  
"Don't make that face. That was 3 years ago now. We can say I'm over him." He said as his eyes drove away from mine and groped the back of his neck. "I was in a relationship after that, didn't last long, but it help me forget." At this point it was way easier to under Sousuke, and for the first time I left really close to someone other than Haru.  
Before leaving the restaurant Sousuke asked me if I wanted to go drinking with him. I agreed, of course; I didn't want the night to end up so quickly. We went to a bar close to were we had dinner. We just drank and eventually I became really drunk. Was I really this lightweight? I don't remember getting this drunk ever before. I've gone out with classmates but I am always careful, so why did i get so drunk? All i remember is that Sousuke had to take me home, and that as soon as I got there i started to cry because I saw something that reminded me of Haru. It's been long since I cried for Haru, and having Sousuke around it weird for me to cry for a past love, specially since he was in love with Rin.  
I don't remember much more after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a SouMako shipper for some time now, and I really like it; but sadly they do not have that much interaction beside the OVA released after. I wanted them to have a happy love story so I gave them a chance with my imagination. This is my very first fanfic and I had inspiration from some fanart, and some encouragement from some friends. I'll try to write and complete this fast. ENJOY!!


End file.
